Miraculous Ladybug:Marinette and Adrien are going to study
by patriciarotela12
Summary: Find out what happens when Adrien goes to Marinett house to is is my second story,i do not own this serie ,please reply.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette's P.O.V  
I was sitting on my bed when the doorbell rang,Adrien my lifelove had come,I run quickly downstairs to welcome him,we were going to study for our Final Exam Extrasolar Planets,when i reached the baker's,my parents were welcoming Adrien,I blushed when I saw him and asked my parents to get out of my way,my father said "Ok,we'll let you study"and then the both of them went off."Hi,how are you?"asked Adrien and I wagged my hair slowly,"So,How are you?,Should we start with ...?(I didn't listen to that part because it was boring and I was staring at his eyes)"We...should...you...should...er...come..in"I stuttered and he came into my house "Nice house"he said and I blushed whilst we were going up the stairs my dad asked"What are you looking up?a little sharply,"E...um..nothing"replied Adrien,after that we came into my room,previously cleaned from all Adrien's photos,posters and so on."So.."said Adrien steadyly "I will...erm..open the book "Yeah..."i reply "An exoplanet or extrasolar planet is a planet that orbits..."he began and I yawned "Hey!we need to pass this exam and besides I love this subject"said Adrien eagerly "yeah...me too"I reply "So why did you yawn?"I..i..just..better keep reading"a start other than the sun..."he continued whereas I turned back and called Alia for help with Adrien"Hello this is Allia answering machine I'm looking after kids in this moment,please leave your message" "Allia I..."I was interrupted by Adrien asking me if i was listening to him and i couldn't finished the phone call"Sure"I aswered streching myself into my bed thinking things about Adrien I prefer not to tell anybody "I think we should take a break"said him a little nervously "What do you mean?i asked curiosly "Marinette I ...i ...just...wanna..you...to..know..there..i..i"he said and then he went up ,stayed lying upon me and HE KISSED ME!"I'm sorry i..i.."he said eagerly rather really nervously"It's okey "I said whereas i started to took off my shirt with a grin my heart was beating really fast"Marinette I..i ..can't wait no more i looked at your ass when we were going up the stairs and I also toss myself off when you turned back "he said anxiously and began to took off my pant and which gave him a full view of my pink thong,presently my parents opened the door and found me and Adrien in our most embarrasing moment of our lives"we bring you..."began my mom and stopped suddenly looking at me in astonishment "We hope you burn the candle at both ends studying and you are..."said my dad angrily while i was red like a tomatoe"i'd better hurried"said Adrien "I have to..um..feed my hamster""I see you tomorrow"he whispered at me,now i can't wait that he F $%K ME!.

THAT'S THE END OF THE FIRST OF TWO CHAPTERS IN NEXT CHAPTER ADRIEN P.O.V


	2. Chapter 2 Adrien's POV

Adrien's P.O.V  
My bodyguard dropped me off at Marinette's house,when I touched the doorbell their parents opened so i greeted them,i'd come to study for our Final Exam of  
Extrasolar Planets,I love that subject,all the planets that might have the beautiful Marinette reached the baker's running and asked their parents to get out,then her father said something but i didn't listen because i was looking at Marinette's lips,i suppose he said something about studying,"How are you?"I asked breaking the ice with a casual question whereas she wagged her beautiful blue hair"So,how are you?"Should we start with that new planet recently discovered? i asked waiting to hear her sweet voice "we...should...you...should...come... in"she said stuttering,she sounds so sexy when stuttering,"Nice house"i said and then we were going up stairs to Marinette's bedroom and I looked at her beautiful ass,but her father noticed it and I had to lie and say that i was looking at nothing,in a moment we were in Marinette's room and I was having dirty thought about what i wanted to do with her so i began trying to avoid those thoughts"I will... open... the book""Yeah"she replied so i began to read"An exoplanet or extrasolar planet is a planet that orbits..."i stopped because she yawned and i was enjoying what i was reading "Hey we need to pass this exam!and besides i love this subject "I told her eagerly,now i think i souldn't have told to her like that,"yeah..me too"she replied,although i knew she was lying i appreciated that she wanted to listen to all the book just for me,"So what did you yawn?"I asked waiting to see what she was going to reply"I just...better keep reading"she replied with her sexy voice"A star other than the sun..."'i continued when she turned back probably thinking i didn't notice it and called to somebody,in that moment i began to toss me off,the lovely Marinette was putting me off reading"Are you listening to me?I asked her."Sure"she replied streching herself on her bed,in that moment i couldn't resist anymore and suggest her to take a break,she asked what did i mean?so i plucked up and hoping she didn't punch me i KISSED HER ,before kissed her i had said something but i can't remember i apologised but she said it was okey and took off her shirt so i told her what you have read in advance and began to took off her pant,which gave me a full-view of her pink thong,but presently Marinette's parents appeared so i'd to make an excuse,tell Marinette i i was going to see her the next day" and left Marinette's house,now i can't wait to F#$ck her!

 **P.D after all they...you know.**


End file.
